


Home Alone Tonight

by ohmypeeta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Divorce, F/M, OOC, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypeeta/pseuds/ohmypeeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Luke Bryan's Home Alone Tonight</p>
<p>Each fresh out of a sour relationship, Katniss and Peeta don't want to go home alone tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard Luke Bryan's song Home Alone Tonight about a hundred times. And every time, I pictured Katniss and Peeta. 
> 
> This is a rough one shot, it's unbetaed, Katniss and Peeta are definitely OOC, and I'm not sure I really like this fic, especially the way the ending played out. But I had to get it out, so hopefully someone enjoys it.

He swirled the amber liquid around the glass, his anger building the longer he sat at the bar. Seven years, he thought bitterly. Seven years of his life he felt he had wasted. Seven years and she waited until tonight to tell him things "just weren't working." Tonight, the night that he had finally transferred the money he had been saving for two years from his savings to his checking accounts. Tonight, the night he was going to ask her to marry him, and take her to pick any ring she wanted. Tonight, the night he was ready for them to be more. Tonight, the night she decided it was not enough. 

Peeta met Delly Cartwright in college, both freshmen in the same Lit 101 class. They ended up sitting next to each other right in the front of the room, and fell into easy conversation. It made sense to partner up when the professor uttered the words "group project" and it did not take Peeta long after that to ask her out. Delly was amazing, and everyone who met her loved her. Peeta fell hard and fast for the pretty blonde, and throughout their college career, they become inseparable. 

Their friends and family were sure they would marry after graduation. But Delly had her heart set on her masters degree, and Peeta was transitioning into ownership of his family's bakery. By some unspoken agreement, it was understood it just wasn't the right time. But, it did not diminish the love they had for each other. Or the love Peeta thought they had shared. 

Delly had recently finished her masters program and was her school's teacher of the year. Things at the bakery were great; sales were booming. And with the extra sales came extra profit; extra profit Peeta knew could afford Delly the ring she deserved. 

Peeta left the bakery early that afternoon, practically skipping home with the hugest grin on his face. He wanted things to be perfect. He planned to cook her favorite meal, paired with her favorite red wine. He would ask for her hand in marriage as the meal completed and follow up with a trip to the jeweler's to pick out a ring. He had felt confident Delly would accept his proposal. 

When Peeta opened the door to their two bedroom apartment, he was shocked to see Delly sitting in the living room, waiting for him. She tutored fourth graders on Thursdays and was not due home for another two hours. 

"Dell-- what are you doing home?"

"Tutoring ended last week, Peeta. I've told you that a couple of times."

"Oh." He was silent, trying to remember those conversations, and then, reworking his grand plan for a surprise dinner. 

"Peeta," Delly interrupted. "We need to talk."

Peeta looked at her quizzically. He knew those four words never meant anything good. 

"Peeta, I've been offered another position." Now, he was even more confused. This was good news. "It's on the other side of the country." Oh. 

"I see," he muttered. 

"I've decided I'm going to accept."

Peeta did not miss a beat. "Okay, that's great! Really! I can sell my half of the bakery to my brother; use that money to open a new one and--"

"No, Peeta."

"No?"

"I'm going alone. Peeta, you know I love you, but deep down, we're not meant for long term. You've got to realize it too. Come on. You didn't even remember that I would be here. We're just going through the motions at this point. We've grown comfortable, complacent. Is this really how you want to spend the rest of your life?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. Everyone thinks so."

"But I don't think so. I thought I wanted that life, but there's so much I still want to do, see, experience. I'm sorry, but I can't do that here, with you." Delly stood, and for the first time since he had arrived home, he noticed the suitcases next to the couch. "I'll be staying in town through the school year, but I'm leaving in June. I'll be at my parents until then." She approached him, kissed his cheek. "I want to stay friends, Peeta. Promise me." Peeta did not answer, refused to acknowledge her as she left. It did not take him long before heading to The Hob, where he had been for the last hour. He had lost count of how many shots he had ordered, but as he motioned for the bartender for another, he knew it did not matter. Seven years wasted, what was one more night? 

\-----

The day she turned eighteen, Katniss Everdeen left her small town of Panem and never looked back. Until now. Seven years she had been gone, and here she was, twenty five and divorced, strolling the streets of her former neighborhood, desperate for something she was not even sure of. All she knew was she needed to get out of her newlywed sister's house. She felt like she was imposing on Prim and Rory's happiness with her negativity. After all, no one likes to listen to the complaints of a bitter divorcee, especially two recently married love birds. 

Katniss knew Prim would not force her to leave, but after only two days there, Katniss felt as if she had overstayed her welcome. But she was at a loss. She had left her home in North Carolina before the ink had even dried on the divorce papers, abandoning her job, her friends, everything. Who could blame her though? Who would want to continue working in the same office with the woman your husband was having an affair with? Especially when your husband was one of the partners in the firm. Returning to Panem had seemed like the best option at the time, but now that she was here, Katniss was reminded of why she had left in the first place. 

Panem had never offered life long dreams for Katniss. While she loved her sister and cared deeply for her best friend, Gale, she always felt like something was missing. Gale and Prim were always more family oriented, which meant both were content to stay in Panem forever, working the same jobs, alongside the same people, getting married young, starting families not long after. Katniss never wanted to get married or have kids. She had bigger plans than that. Plans she had started to fulfill but never quite got the chance to expand on. 

Katniss met Steven Cato during her senior internship at Cato and Marvel LLP. Cato was thirteen years her senior, but before Katniss realized it, she had fallen fast and hard for the ruthless lawyer. So much so, Katniss put her plans for law school on hold and accepted his offer to become a paralegal in his office without hesitation. However, his proposal of marriage took a lot longer for her to accept, but Cato refused to back down. When Katniss finally agreed, it was on her terms. They got married on a Wednesday, without much fanfare. They honeymooned in the mountains over a long weekend, and when they returned to the office on Monday morning, many of the others in the office had no idea they had even married. 

As part of Katniss' terms of marriage, she wanted to go to law school. She had let her plans stall long enough, and she had been saving up ever last penny to pay for tuition scholarships would not cover. She only requested her hours at work be shortened to accommodate her school schedule. Cato had readily agreed, even ensuring her that he had the perfect replacement, Clove Waters. Katniss should have noticed right away that something was amiss. Clove was a pretty college student who had no experience in the field of environmental law. But, blinded by her own agenda, Katniss had happily shown Clove around the office and trained her before fall term began. 

Rumors began flying almost immediately. Clove spent fair too much time in Cato's office, the blinds drawn and the doors closed. But Katniss was buried in school work, writing papers into all hours of the night, only spending an hour or two at work each afternoon. By Christmas, everyone but Katniss knew that Cato and Clove were having an affair. It took her three more months to finally recognize the truth. 

To say Katniss was heartbroken was an understatement. She was hurt, upset, but most of all, furious. Furious with Clove, with Cato, with herself. She regretted ever getting married, blamed herself for being so blind. She had let her guard down, fallen in love when she swore she never would, and this is how she ended up. No job, an unfinished law degree, sleeping on her younger sister's couch, walking the streets of downtown Panem. 

A door opened in front of her and two girls, clearly intoxicated, stumbled onto the sidewalk. Katniss scoffed. It was barely seven, and these two, barely legal girls, were already hammered. Katniss would never admit she was slightly jealous. As driven as she was, Katniss had never fallen into the bar and club scene during college. She had had alcohol before, but she had never been drunk. She watched as the girls giggled, falling into each other, and envied for a moment how carefree they were. What the hell, she thought, grabbing the handle of the closing door. 

\-----

As Peeta finished off another shot, he finally started to feel the affects of the alcohol. He had always been able to hold his alcohol well, but he was surprised it had taken him this long to even feel a slight buzz. He did not even know what the bartender, Haymitch, was serving him anymore. All it took was Peeta uttering the word dumped and Haymitch told him to say no more. Peeta's credit card was on file, and his tab was endless now that he did not have to buy an engagement ring. 

A loud crash sounded from the other side of the room, and Peeta focused his attention on the door. Two girls, appearing to be twenty one (although they certainly did not look it) had knocked over a table in their drunken walk to the exit. Peeta watched as they giggled uncontrollably and tried to right the table. Peeta shook his head as they left, his eyes lingering on the closing door. He moved to turn away when they door opened fully and all the air suddenly left the room. 

Maybe he was drunker than he thought, because there was absolutely no way Katniss Everdeen was in the same bar as him. Katniss had left immediately following graduation and she had never looked back. But as she walked fully into the building, making a beeline straight for him, he knew this could not be a dream. 

"Katniss? Katniss Everdeen?" he questioned as she approached. "What are you doing here?"

It took Katniss a moment's realization, but once her eyes focused on his, her lips formed a smile Peeta did not know he had missed. "Peeta Mellark? I should ask you the same thing!" She took root on the stool next to him and Peeta waved to Haymitch. 

"What'll have, sweetheart?" 

Katniss' eyes narrowed at Haymitch's term of endearment, and through clenched teeth, she replied, "I'll have whatever he is." Haymitch smiled. 

"Boy's been here a while; you gotta lot of catching up to do." Haymitch turned, heading back down the length of the bar for more shot glasses. 

Katniss assessed Peeta for a moment. "He's right, you know," she said, her eyes sweeping over the empty shot glasses. "What brings you here?" 

Peeta grimaced. "It's a long story." 

"Try me. I've got all the time in the world." 

\-----

An hour and four or five shots later, Katniss had listened to Peeta's story and shared her own. By the end of her tale, they were both significantly intoxicated, but Katniss had no desire to leave. Sitting here with Peeta, even though they were swapping "my life sucks" stories, was the most fun she had had in months. And by Peeta's boyish laughter, she felt safe in assuming he felt the same way. 

"God," Peeta exclaimed. "What kind of a man cheats on such a gorgeous woman?!"

Katniss felt her cheeks grow hotter and wondered if Peeta could notice how red they must appear. "Stop. You are definitely drunk."

"Which may be true. But it's also true that you're gorgeous. You just don't get it."

"Get what?" 

"The effect you have. Every boy, and even a few girls, at Panem High had a crush on you."

Katniss was definitely growing uncomfortable now. She was thankful that the alcohol could be blamed for her embarrassment. But if Peeta noticed, he did not acknowledge it. "No one dared ever act on it. You were intimidating enough on your own. But with Gale Hawthorne by your side... Well, I'm actually surprised nothing ever became of the two of you!"

"Gale?" The thought had never come to Katniss before. Gale was like a brother, always had been. She never realized people considered them a thing. 

"Well, yeah. I mean, we all obviously know there was nothing there now. Not with the way he and Madge are procreating." He lost himself in laughter, and Katniss found it infectious. Peeta had a point. Katniss had told Gale after the announcement of Madge's third pregnancy that he was going for his own baseball team. 

Haymitch appeared again, clearing out the empty glasses. 

"Another round?" Peeta questioned. 

Katniss smiled slyly. "If you're buying, you know I'll drink it." They both dissolved into another fit of laughter, both as far gone as the girls who had left the bar only an hour earlier. 

\-----

Another hour, and Peeta found himself on the dance floor. Katniss was attempting to teach him something that resembled a dance move, but in her drunken state, seemed more like a football fumble. Peeta had no doubt that when sober, Katniss was a graceful dancer, whereas he could never coordinate his feet. Katniss did not seem to mind though, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Peeta relaxed in her arms, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. 

"I'm really glad I ran into you," she whispered and Peeta instinctively pulled her in closer. He still could not quite believe he was here in this place with her, and despite the fact he had only been single for four hours, he was cherishing every minute with his childhood crush. But, as suddenly as she was in his arms, Katniss pulled away, reaching into her back pocket. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Shhhh, just smile!" 

Katniss had opened the camera app on her phone, focusing the camera on the two of them. Peeta did as he was told, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. Katniss was practically glowing and Peeta wondered when the last time was that she had looked so happy. 

"One, two, three, say cheese!" Katniss instructed and the flash lit up the dance floor for a moment. And when Katniss pulled the album up to review the picture, Peeta's smile only grew wider. 

"What's Delly's number?" Katniss asked, attaching the picture in a text. Peeta furrowed his brows and shook his head. 

"What for?"

"Come on, just trust me." As she said this, she pulled up her contacts, selecting her ex-husband's name from the list. Peeta took the phone from her, and because he was just drunk enough, keyed in Delly's number next to Cato's. Then, before handing the phone back to Katniss, added "We ain't gotta go home alone tonight" under the picture. 

Katniss read the text and hit send before she could think twice. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and returned her arms around his neck. 

"Did you mean that?" she questioned. 

"Katniss, this feels to good to end it right here. I wasted so much time on something I thought was a sure thing. And I missed my chance with you once. So now, you don't have to go home alone tonight." 

Katniss rose to her toes, her nose bumping Peeta's. She reasoned it was the alcohol coursing through her veins. After all, she had only been divorced a couple of days, and Peeta was only out of his relationship that day. A relationship he had planned to turn into marriage. But as they stood on the dance floor together, Katniss did not care about how fast they were moving. She only cared about the fact that Peeta was right. She did not want to go home alone tonight. And when her lips met his, she felt sure she would never have to go home alone again.


End file.
